


Everything Is Always Sirius With You

by Engie_Ivy



Series: Crush Confessions! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious James Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engie_Ivy/pseuds/Engie_Ivy
Summary: When Lily and James find out Remus has a not-so-subtle crush on someone and start questioning him about it, Remus thinks it can't get much worse.But when Sirius joins the conversation... Well, things get siriusly awkward.Set during their Order time.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Crush Confessions! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782475
Comments: 26
Kudos: 375





	Everything Is Always Sirius With You

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are, of course, appreciated, and come find me on Tumblr as Engie-Ivy!

Yesterday, Remus had felt terrible. His muscles had been aching, his throat had been raw and his head had felt fuzzy. The days after the full moon, when his body was still recovering, he would often feel this crappy.

Yesterday, Remus had woken up and decided today was not going to be his day. He had turned around and closed his eyes again, not planning on getting out of bed.

Yesterday, Remus had woken up for the second time by someone treading fingers through his hair and the smell of fresh coffee. He had seen Sirius softly smiling down at him.

“Isn’t there an Order meeting right now?”

“I owled in sick. For the both of us,” Sirius had added with a wink. He had stretched out on the bed besides Remus. “None of that today. Just us.”

Yesterday, Remus had stayed in bed until noon, Sirius lying beside him, talking and laughing, or just lying in compatible silence. Remus had occasionally cast sideway glances, just to enjoy seeing the sparkle in those grey eyes. They had only moved to the living room when both had gotten hungry. Remus had put on one of his favourite muggle movies Sirius loves watching together, while Sirius had attempted to fry eggs.

Yesterday, Remus had been curled up on the couch, with Sirius’s head resting on his shoulder. He had been able to feel the warmth of the other man’s body and the softness of his hair. Empty pizza boxes had been scattered over the floor, and they had been near the end of their third movie. Remus had felt perfectly content.

Yesterday, Remus had been staring at Sirius’s sleeping form, sprawled out over his lap while, the last movie had been long finished. His slightly parted lips, his even breathing, his dark hair falling over his face. Remus had wanted to brush it back, but he had not dared. When Sirius had woken up later that night, Remus had pretended to be asleep as well, not wanting Sirius to wonder why he hadn’t woken him up.

Yesterday, Remus had been reminded once again how irrevocably in love he is with Sirius Black.

  
Today, Remus is feeling better. He actually got out of bed and went over to the Potter’s, as he had promised he’d look over the plan for the next Order mission. However, Remus has been trying to read the parchments for the better part of an hour now, but his mind keeps drifting to sharp cheekbones, sparkling eyes and a contagious laugh.

Apparently, his ‘I wish I could snog my best friend senseless’ daydreaming face looks a lot different from his normal ‘I wish I could snuggle up on the couch with my favourite book and a cup of tea’ daydreaming face, as Lily drops down in front of him with a smug look on her face.

“So, who’s the guy?”

“What guy?” Remus says as calm as he can muster, but the effect is kind of ruined by the blush that spreads over his face.

“The guy that’s been making you stare out of the window like a lovesick teenager!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Remus says, but even to his own ears he doesn’t sound convincing. “I was just reading the mission protocol.”

“Some mission, if it’s giving you that dreamy look and goofy smile. What’s it about then?”

“Just...” Remus says while gesturing vaguely with his hand. “Dark wizards doing... evil stuff.”

“You haven’t read a word, Remus John Lupin! I have never seen that look on your face before, but I know it all too well from James.”

“What do you know from me?” James comes walking in and sits down next to Lily.

“The lovey-dovey look Remus has on his face while dreaming about his lover,” Lily says teasingly.

“He’s not my lover!” Oh, bollocks. He walked right into that one.

Lily is looking at him like the cat that got the cream and James’s eyes widen almost comically. “Moony!” He gasps. “Moony! Moony! Moony! You like someone?!”

Remus groans. “James, it’s just a silly crush. It’s nothing, really.” He figures there’s no point in denying it now.

“Nothing? This is absolutely not nothing, Moony! You’ve never shown any romantic interest in anyone. This is major!”

“Prongs, I don’t want to talk about it. Let's just drop it.”

“But Moony,” James whines. “That’s not fair! I’ve always told my friends about my crush!”

Remus rolls his eyes. “Yes, you did. Repeatedly. Every day. Since third year. For hours. Even when we begged you not to.”

“See?” James says. “I was open and honest about it, and it got me the woman of my dreams!”

“Lily isn’t with you because you pestered the whole school with your feelings. Actually, I’m pretty sure she’s with you _despite_ that.”

Lily puts her hand on James’s arm and smiles. “He probably has a point there.”

And just when Remus thinks the worst is over, they hear the kitchen door open.

“Oi guys, you here?” Sirius calls.

“Pads!” James yells, before Remus can say something along the lines of ‘please don’t tell Sirius!’ (which, in hindsight, is probably for the best, as that would have only raised more suspicion).

“Prongs!” Sirius yells back as he walks into the living room.

“Did you know Moony has a special someone?”

Sirius freezes mid-walk. “A… He… No, I didn’t…” He stammers, in a very un-Sirius like manner. Remus had expected him to respond much like James, overly excited, teasing and pestering him about it, but instead, Sirius just looks… taken aback.

“Really?” James says. “I figured maybe you already knew about Moony having a secret crush, since you’re living together and all.”

“No,” Sirius says, his voice suddenly sounding strained. “I didn’t know.”

That must be it. Remus and Sirius have been absurdly close, especially these last months, sharing almost everything with each other. And now for Sirius to hear this from James... He must feel hurt because he thinks Remus has been keeping something important from him. Remus just wants to get up, walk over to Sirius, grab his hands, and tell him ‘it’s nothing like that!’, but he can’t, because, well... it’s exactly like that, isn’t it?

“You know, Rem,” Lily says, giving him a contemplating look. “With how secretive you’re acting about this, I’d almost think it’s serious.”

Remus is pretty sure that he dies, right there and then. All the colour drains from his face and he forgets how to breathe, think and function. It’s only when Lily continues speaking that he comes back to life.

“I mean, maybe it’s not just a fleeting crush, but you actually have serious feelings for someone.”

Serious. As in the word, not the name. Remus tries to regain his composure.

James nods at Lily’s words. “Definitely serious! Moony is not the type for insignificant crushes. Now that he finally likes someone, it has to be serious!”

“Right,” Lily says. “I really don’t think Remus would be acting so lovesick if it wasn’t serious.”

James grins. “That’s Moony. Everything is always serious with him.”

Merlin, they have no idea how right they are.

Lily clasps her hands together. “Oh, I really hope it’s serious! Remus deserves to be in a happy relationship. It would be so nice if he had a significant other!”

“I don’t know,” James says, looking over at Remus. “I mean, not that Moony doesn’t deserve a happy relationship,” He adds quickly. “Just that, now that we know he’s capable of having romantic interests, I think it might also be good for him to just go on some casual dates, meet new people, see what’s out there and have some fun, without it immediately being serious. You know, just let loose. What do you think, Pads? Do you hope that it’s serious or not?”

James turns to Sirius, who is closely studying his finger nails and, Remus now realises, has been uncharacteristically quiet. Remus’s stomach drops. He really doesn’t want to hear what Sirius has to say. Because what are the options? That he hopes Remus has real feelings and will live happily ever after with some random bloke who doesn’t exist? Or that he wants Remus to start dating a whole bunch of strangers, none of whom will have his smile, his energy, his humour? Or, and this is probably the worst option, what if he hasn’t said anything because he’s just bored with the whole conversation and doesn’t give a shite about who Remus dates? Remus can’t bear to hear him say that.

Remus can’t even look at him and stares at the floor, so distracted by his thoughts that he hasn’t noticed Sirius is taking quite a long time before replying. Then Sirius takes a deep breath, like he’s made up his mind, and answers.

“I want it to be Sirius.”

Remus’s eyes snap up to his face and he hardly dares to breathe. Sirius is looking right back at him. His look is almost defiantly, as if daring Remus to object, but at the same time somehow... vulnerable. Sirius continues speaking.

“I think it might be Sirius. I hope it’s Sirius. I don’t want Moony to date anyone if it’s not Sirius.”

James frowns, not having expected that answer. “Okay... and why do you feel so strongly about this?”

“Because I want Moony to be happy, and Moony deserves the world. And he should be with someone who knows that and who’ll do anything for him. And I think he has the best chance of finding that if it’s Sirius.”

“Okay... That’s kind of a weird answer, Pads, but okay. I mean, of course I want Moony to be happy too, but I just don’t think that his dating life has to be serious from the start...”

Neither Remus nor Sirius are listening to what James is saying. They’re just staring at each other, a heavy tension hanging between them. Remus feels like he’s going to burst, hardly daring to believe that Sirius meant what he thinks he meant, that he can have everything he has ever wanted since fifth year of school. Remus knows he needs to say something, but he’s not capable of forming any words. He sees anxiety creep up on Sirius’s face at his prolonged silence.

“But like I said, I just want you to be happy,” Sirius says softly. “So if it’s not Sirius, that’s also fine. As long as you’re-”

“It is!” Remus practically shouts. Lily and James jump and give him a startled look.

“Of course it is. How can it be not?” Remus lets out a breathless laugh. “Like Prongs said, everything is always Sirius with me.”

Sirius breaks out into a wide smile and beams at him. Remus now understands what Lily must have meant with staring like a lovesick teenager with a goofy smile, but he’s pretty sure the expression is reflected on his own face as well.

Lily looks from Remus to Sirius and from Sirius to Remus. “I feel like we’re missing something here. What’s-”

She stops talking as Remus and Sirius reach forward at the same time and meet in a kiss right above the coffee table. They fit together perfectly and melt against each other, pouring all the love they didn’t express for so long into the kiss.

When they break apart, Lily is wide-eyed beaming at them. James looks completely shocked for only a few seconds, but he almost immediately shifts to amusement, as the crosses his arms and raises one eyebrow.

“Right. So which one of you shall I give the if-you-break-his-heart-I-will-hex-you-into-oblivion-speech first?”


End file.
